


На уровне сердца

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Humanized, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Неожиданное ранение приводит к столь же неожиданному признанию.





	На уровне сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

Никто не понял, откуда взялся тот автоматчик. То ли парень явился на свою вахту раньше срока, то ли, наоборот, благополучно проспал на посту всё то время, что отряд Шкипера, обезвредив охрану на входе, пробирался в здание и выходил обратно, но треск автоматной очереди раздался за их спинами, когда до ворот, за которыми ждала машина, оставалось едва ли два десятка шагов. Ковальски даже обернуться толком не успел, как оказался лежащим на земле. Рядом сухо щелкнул одиночный выстрел, очередь захлебнулась и смолкла – это Прапор снял стрелка.

Лейтенант судорожно вдохнул и заворочался под массивным телом, которое придавило его сверху, надежно закрывая собой. Рико, благодаря какому-то шестому чувству раньше других сообразивший не только откуда ведется стрельба, но и кого из них взяли на прицел первым, мгновенно убрал Ковальски с линии огня, сбив его с ног, как тяжелый шар для боулинга сбивает последнюю задержавшуюся в конце дорожки кеглю.

Ковальски похлопал Рико по плечу, давая понять, что пора вставать и убираться отсюда, пока не явился еще кто-нибудь из охраны, и тот послушно приподнялся, двигаясь медленно и неловко, словно оглушенный.

– Рико, с тобой всё… – лейтенант не договорил, уставившись на свою густо перемазанную кровью ладонь.

По дороге до базы Рико, несмотря на раны оставшийся в сознании, довольно скалился, то и дело поглядывая на Ковальски. Его, похоже, всё устраивало: напарника он сберег, а лишние дыры в собственной шкуре его волновали не слишком. Чего нельзя было сказать о самом Ковальски. Побледневший так, словно это его подстрелили, лейтенант пытался остановить кровь и мысленно перебирал содержимое отрядной аптечки, прикидывая наличие в ней всех необходимых ему препаратов и инструментов. Арифметика ранения – три входных отверстия на два выходных – ему решительно не нравилась.

В дальнем углу лаборатории, условно отведенном под медблок, он помог Рико устроиться на операционном столе, после чего решительно выставил вторую половину отряда за дверь. Маяться снаружи, тревожно вслушиваясь в давящую тишину, изредка нарушаемую металлическим лязгом медицинских инструментов, смысла не было, так что Шкипер счел за лучшее тоже заняться делом: отрядил Прапора привести в порядок оружие и амуницию, а сам тем временем содрал с заднего сиденья заляпанные кровью Рико чехлы, запихнул их в стиральную машину и окатил внедорожник из шланга, смывая налипшую пыль.

Когда через некоторое время он снова приблизился к дверям лаборатории, внутри было уже не так тихо. Судя по тому, как громким шепотом негодовал Ковальски, тщетно стараясь соблюсти баланс между «не тревожить раненого» и «высказать всё придурку, словившему три пули в спину», с Рико всё обстояло относительно благополучно, хотя слабость и кровопотеря, очевидно, давали о себе знать: неспроста Шкипер слышал лишь одну сторону диалога.

Сам Шкипер распекать Рико за то, что тот сознательно подставился под выстрелы, не собирался. Из двух зол – уж лучше раненый Рико и Ковальски, который его лечит, чем раненый Ковальски, которому придется лечить себя самому. Если бы там еще осталось, что лечить: все три свинцовых «подарочка» пришлись Рико в плечо и лопатку, а значит, более высокому Ковальски угодили бы точно на уровне сердца. Так что на сей раз командирский разнос Рико не грозил.

А Ковальски пусть поорет, на правах напарника. Ему полезно выпустить пар.

– Зачем, Рико?! Объясни, будь любезен – для чего ты это сделал?

Что ответил Рико, Шкипер не слышал, но явно что-то ответил, потому что Ковальски отозвался раздраженно:

– И что?

Пауза.

– С какой стати, ты не расходный материал! Да, я хочу знать, почему ты…

Снова пауза.

– А я без тебя что, смогу?! – рявкнул Ковальски в полный голос, и за дверью воцарилась звенящая тишина.

Шкипер прислонился плечом к стене, выжидая. Никаких угрызений совести от того, что подслушивает такой личный разговор, он не испытывал. Принимая во внимание, насколько бестолковым в плане человеческих эмоций был Ковальски и бронебойно напористым – Рико, всё это вполне могло обернуться непредвиденными сложностями, разгребать последствия которых в итоге придется единолично Шкиперу, как командиру отряда. Будет только справедливо, если он заранее узнает, чего ждать.

Заскрипела койка, Ковальски заговорил торопливо и встревоженно:

– Рико, ляг немедленно, тебе нельзя… – но Рико и «нельзя» традиционно существовали в разных измерениях, поэтому пружины отчетливо скрипнули еще несколько раз, и лишь после этого вновь установилась тишина. Надолго.

– Ты мне тоже... нравишься, – наконец, выдохнул Ковальски прерывисто.

Шкипер фыркнул, не сдержавшись. «Ты мне нравишься». Из уст Ковальски, для которого взрыв, выбивший все стекла в доме – это «немного ошибся в расчетах». Да ты вляпался по уши, парень.

За дверью раздались шаги, и лейтенант появился в коридоре. Он был по-прежнему бледен, лишь алел лихорадочный румянец на скулах и яркий, припухший рот, вид которого не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что минутой раньше происходило за ширмой медблока.

– Неуставные отношения между членами отряда… – начал Шкипер нарочито скучным голосом, и Ковальски, прижавшись затылком к двери, прикрыл глаза, в которых промелькнула усталость.

– …ни хрена меня не волнуют, – продолжил Шкипер уже веселее, и глаза Ковальски вновь широко распахнулись, – до тех пор, пока вы не подставляетесь под пули. Провел воспитательную работу?

Ковальски кивнул, машинально облизнув губы.

– Вижу, – усмехнулся Шкипер. – Как он там?

– Две пули навылет, одну пришлось извлекать. Дренаж поставил, пока всё неплохо, но надо бы понаблюдать ночь.

– Ладно. Ты свое дело сделал, вали спать, я подежурю, потом Прапор сменит. Случится что – позовем.

 Позвать Ковальски пришлось на рассвете, когда Рико, рассудивший, что ночь отдыха вполне компенсирует тройной огнестрел, соскучился лежать просто так и попытался улизнуть из лаборатории. Бдительный Прапор его не выпустил, и разбуженный их спором Шкипер, посмотрев, как они препираются в дверном проеме, вернулся в спальню и потряс за плечо Ковальски.

– Подъем, лейтенант. Там твой Рико буянит.

Еще вчера он сказал бы как-нибудь иначе: «твой пациент», «твой напарник» или просто «Рико». Но теперь слова слетели с языка так легко и правильно, словно по-другому и быть не могло.

При виде лейтенанта Рико немедленно заулыбался, несмотря на проступившие на бинтах алые кляксы.

– Иди сюда, повязки сменю, – велел Ковальски со вздохом. – Сядь здесь. Наказание ты моё…

Рико, с готовностью доверив пострадавшее плечо умелым прикосновениям жестких пальцев, прикрыл глаза и заурчал довольно, как будто его ласкали, а не меняли бинты на свежих ранах. Он совершенно не возражал побыть наказанием – до тех пор, пока Ковальски считает его _своим_ наказанием.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
